<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make it up to you by garbagemanmilo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889673">make it up to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo'>garbagemanmilo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Adam Page, adam saying darlin’, all-around tenderness, kenny saying baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny expected a fight, maybe. Expected to get chewed-out for leaving Adam. But Adam isn’t as predictable as Kenny remembers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Omega/Adam Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make it up to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somehow, someway, they’re in the same room at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny keeps his distance; he knows all too well how bad he’s fucked up, so he stays on the other side of the room, keeps his eyes cast down to the floor, leans against the lockers. It’s a tense, weird feeling, like the air’s charged with electricity, and he and Adam are the conduits. The room is </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too quiet, amplifying every breath Kenny and Adam take in and let out, every squeak their shoes make against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something-</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologize proper, beg for the forgiveness that he doesn’t deserve- but before he can screw up the courage to actually open his mouth, Adam’s storming over, and Kenny looks up just as the man clears the last few feet and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>kisses</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not gentle or tender; it’s teeth knocking painfully together, hands grabbing at Kenny’s biceps and squeezing, hard. It’s raw, and vulnerable, and Kenny doesn’t get the chance to reciprocate because Adam pulls away too fast, wipes the back of his hand across his chin, eyes all intense, and it’s all a little bit too much, and then Adam’s kissing him again, and there’s less teeth, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><span>Kenny is hardly aware of what he’s saying against Adam’s lips, but he tunes in for, “I’m </span><em><span>so</span></em><span> sorry, baby, please, lemme make it up to you, </span><em><span>please</span></em><span>,” and Adam’s hands move from his arms up to his head, stroking through his hair, and he even huffs out a laugh when he breaks the kiss and Kenny’s face follows. He lets Kenny hold his waist, lets his former tag-team partner nuzzle his neck </span><em><span>so</span></em><span> sweetly. “I forgive you, Kenny, just </span><em><span>never</span></em> <em><span>leave me</span></em><span> again,” Adam replies, soft and quiet, lips pressed to the side of Kenny’s head. “I promise, I’ll </span><em><span>never-</span></em> <em><span>anything</span></em><span>, baby, please. Anything you want,” and he’s so earnest, so open and honest that Adam can’t stop the whine that squeaks out from him.</span></p><p>
  <span>Adam gasps when Kenny kisses underneath his ear, then grazes his teeth over the sensitive skin there. They fit together so easily, so naturally, it's like nothing ever happened between him, but Kenny’s hands stay on Adam’s waist even as he nips and sucks at the younger man’s jaw, drawing weak, high noises in response. Kenny’s hard against his thigh, his cock throbbing at a particularly sweet moan from Adam, and pulls back, eyes flickering all over his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t stop,” Adam complains, tightens one hand in the older man’s hair, ready to shove his head back to his neck, but he waits, because Kenny is staring at him so intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I…?” Kenny asks, and for the first time, his hands move, down to the front of Adam’s jeans, index finger circling the button. A hot flush rushes up the younger man’s neck to his face, hearing the unsaid implications, understanding them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he breathes, and Kenny groans, drops to his knees, pops the button on Adam’s jeans and unzips his fly. He secretly admires how quickly Kenny’s fingers work, and that train of thought makes him think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, things Adam thinks about when he’s alone and porn just isn’t doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted when Kenny pulls down his pants and underwear, and Adam hisses at the cool air that hits his cunt. He chances a glance down, curious, and Kenny’s eyes are wide, sort of glassy, and he makes this little noise before pitching forward and pressing his forehead to Adam’s bare thigh. “Hey,” he whispers, gently tugs on Kenny’s curls, “you okay?” There’s a soft “</span>
  <em>
    <span>uh-huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and the older man reaches down to adjust his erection through his pants. “Never been better,” Kenny says, voice strained and a little hoarse, face still smushed against Adam’s thigh. “Just- just thinkin’ of how fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was to push someone like you away,” and it’s so honest and open it hurts to hear, so Adam just cradles the back of Kenny’s head, guides his face away from his thigh and towards his pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels a little selfish, and then Kenny’s hot breath fans out over Adam’s cunt, and he moans, makes a fist in the older man’s hair as his hips buck forward involuntarily, seeking out more of that sensation. Adam gets it in the form of a molten tongue sliding between his lips, from his entrance to his clit, where Kenny lingers for a moment to circle around. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, darlin’,” he whines as his knees damn near buckle, but Kenny’s hands are there, holding his thighs as he works that tongue back and forth, slicking Adam up further with his spit. And Kenny’s making </span>
  <em>
    <span>noises</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the younger man- low, deep sounds that vibrate over Adam’s twitching pussy- keeps making them even as his hair is yanked, as Adam crowds him up against the lockers and rocks his hips down against Kenny’s mouth, chasing the orgasm building steadily in his lower stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam isn’t able to warn Kenny, just whimpers and moans as he cums with the older man's name on his lips. Riding out the aftershocks, he braces both arms against the lockers, thighs trembling with his orgasm and the force of staying standing. He finally slides, Kenny’s hands easing him down nice and gentle. Those hands keep roaming, sliding over Adam’s thighs, hips, waist, back, and Kenny chokes out a weak little gasp as his hips pulse up. He cums in his pants, fingers digging into Adam’s hips when he does, and they both sit on the floor, holding each other and catching their breath; Kenny’s sticky, slick lips pressed to Adam’s neck, Adam’s fingers running through Kenny’s hair slowly and methodically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute or two passes before either of them try to speak. “It’s good to have you back, baby,” Kenny murmurs affectionately, all dreamy and warm, a soft rumble against Adam’s neck. The younger man smiles, rests his cheek on the top of Kenny’s head, closes his eyes. “It’s good to be back, darlin’.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>